


Wear What You Want (But You May Get A BJ For It)

by Vai_should_be_quiet



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, airport blowjob, and wonho's rude outfit, inspired by the most recent incheon airport pics, non-toxic possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vai_should_be_quiet/pseuds/Vai_should_be_quiet
Summary: Wonho had always been generous with fanservice. Hyungwon respects this, but wants to make sure things are clear - about whose Wonho really is.





	Wear What You Want (But You May Get A BJ For It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrosminsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosminsung/gifts).



> This was inspired by the most recent pics from Incheon Airport. Friend and I saw them, saw Wonho's bare arms, saw Hyungwon grabbing Wonho's arm and the rest is history.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was the usual drill. He was woken up by Minhyuk lying down on top of him and then shaking him out of his dizziness. But no matter Minhyuk’s enthusiasm and usual loudness, Wonho was still tired.

Shownu and Jooheon were picking up on Minhyuk’s mood, but Changkyun was just as exhausted as Wonho was. They ended up sharing the bathroom while the others got dressed and went to find them something to eat.

“What were you doing all night?” Wonho asked Changkyun, who only gave him a tired yet sharp look.

“Just asking. Hey, how is it that you’re exhausted but Jooheon and Minhyuk aren’t?”

“Because I’m doing all the work,” Changkyun muttered.

Wonho snickered which earned him a smack to the shoulder by the younger.

“And what about you, smartass? What were you and Hyungwon doing?”

Wonho shrugged. “Talking.”

“For five hours? Yeah, right.”

Wonho didn’t react to the provocation. Because as un-exciting as it sounded, it was the truth.

Long after they’d all been shooed off to bed, Kihyun had sneaked into their room and into Shownu’s bed because “those three idiots were at it again”.

Then when the two had fallen asleep, Hyungwon had crawled into Wonho’s bed and they’d started talking.

And no matter how unimaginable it sounded to Changkyun, who had an eventful life dating Jooheon and Minhyuk, Wonho and Hyungwon truly had spent five hours talking.

This was the reason Wonho was exhausted and definitely would be sleeping on the plane.

He hadn’t seen Hyungwon yet until he went out to get dressed. The younger was already dressed and waiting for breakfast, sitting on the couch with Kihyun who was yawning and resting on his shoulder.

Hyungwon didn’t seem affected by his lack of sleep. He looked like he was about to walk a runway, although his hair was a bit messy. Wonho thought it looked cute, but Hyungwon was already complaining about it, saying that he’d hide it under a cap.

Wonho dressed accordingly. He wanted to be comfortable on the long flight and also took into account the fact that it was somewhat chilly outside and the fact that airports and airplanes were generally cold as fuck.

They all got together to eat quickly and went to the car.

In the backseat Wonho, Kihyun, Hyungwon and Changkyun, all with their headphones in, leaned against each other and slept all the way to Incheon.

The four were shaken awake by Shownu, telling them to get themselves together before getting out of the car. Faithful monbebe were waiting outside of the airport and they were going to greet them. They couldn’t go out looking like sleepy messes.

Watching Hyungwon interact with monbebe truly made Wonho beam with pride. This is only one of the things they’d talked about the night before. Hyungwon had improved so much, in every way possible. He seemed more confident as well, which was what made Wonho the happiest.

But while they were waiting around and getting through the crowd, Wonho found that it wasn’t as cold out as he’d thought. So, he decided to slip his arms out of his crop-top hoodie, leaving his arms visible for all to see.

He thought he’d heard monbebe reacting to it, but he didn’t show that he’d noticed anything. He went on about his business, but ended up bumping into Hyungwon.

“Whoop,” the younger said, turning around.

His eyes trailed over Wonho’s entire outfit, but lingered on his now exposed arms. Hyungwon reached out and grabbed Wonho’s biceps, shamelessly feeling his muscles.

“Nice,” he said, then turned as if nothing had happened.

Wonho smiled to himself.

After going through customs, they sat in one of the cafes, although after a while Changkyun requested they go to the waiting area where there are rows of seats because he wanted to lie down. Minhyuk and Kihyun went with him, Kihyun to sleep as well and Minhyuk to serve as a willing pillow.

“What was that outside?” Hyungwon shot out of nowhere, sipping his latte.

“What?” Wonho asked, frowning in confusion. His arms were now once again inside of his hoodie because the AC is strong with every airport on the planet.

“Why’d you take your hoodie off?” Hyungwon clarified.

“It wasn’t _off_ —“

“You know what I meant.”

Wonho shrugged one shoulder. “It was hot out.”

“No it wasn’t,” Hyungwon said, giving Wonho a cryptic look. Maybe it should have concerned Wonho, but it amused him instead.

Hyungwon turned to Shownu and they kept talking. Wonho talked to Jooheon in the meantime.

At some point, however, Hyungwon glanced at his phone and sighed. “An hour to go.” He then looked at Wonho and said, “I wanna buy some gum. Keep me company?”

Wonho saw no harm in it so he shrugged and went along. But as soon as they got a bit further from where the other members were, Hyungwon grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along.

“Um—There’s a kiosk right there—“ Wonho said, confused.

“We’ll get gum later,” Hyungwon informed, pulling Wonho towards the bathroom.

He slowed down once they were inside, looking around to make sure there was no one in the open area at least. Then he pulled Wonho into the stall on the far end.

'You can't be serious,' Wonho wanted to say, but the words disappeared from his mouth when Hyungwon kissed him. The harsh tug on his hair came as a surprise, but Wonho wasn’t complaining.

He pulled away for a second, just enough to ask, “What are you doing?”

“Reclaiming you,” Hyungwon muttered, his hand trailing down to Wonho’s pants.

“Re—what?”

Hyungwon paused and pulled away a bit more to be able to look at Wonho. His hand was inconveniently – or conveniently, depends how you look at it – rested on Wonho’s crotch.

“Hyung... I know it’s a part of your onstage persona and I’d never ever tell you what to wear or how to act,” he whispered. “But I need to make sure that things are as they should be.”

Wonho smiled and cupped Hyungwon’s cheeks, pressing a small kiss to his lips. “Baby, I’m yours no matter what. Don’t worry.”

Hyungwon nodded; it was faintly visible that he was relieved. Then his expression changed into a questioning one. “So you don’t want me to...?” He teased.

Wonho quickly shook his head. “Oh, no, I do want it.”

Hyungwon smiled and sank to his knees.

This is another thing Wonho had noticed had changed. Hyungwon had become more demanding and he’d started taking the initiative more often. And Wonho wasn’t complaining.

Hyungwon tugged off Wonho’s pants, but left his briefs on for the time being. Hyungwon was patient. Much more patient than Wonho was, anyway.

Hyungwon pressed kisses over the briefs, gradually parting his lips as he did so. He loved doing that because he could _feel_ Wonho growing hard; it was somehow so amusing.

Only then was the time to pull down the briefs. Wonho watched Hyungwon play around, giving tiny kitten licks and pressing open-mouthed kisses to the head and Wonho knew, he _knew_ that it was all on purpose. Hyungwon had said that he’d be reclaiming him. It was true. He could do anything to Wonho and he wouldn’t complain.

Hyungwon moved onto gentle sucking but it was really doing nothing but making Wonho more impatient. Hyungwon was sucking on Wonho’s dick like one would a lollipop, or ice cream that’s the right shape for it.

Wonho reached down and laced his fingers in Hyungwon’s hair, his breathing growing heavier. He couldn’t do anything, he knew he had to take it and to do it without making much noise.

But Hyungwon was merciless. He kept teasing, only once or twice licking along the entire length. And the second time Wonho let out a stifled whine.

Hyungwon hit him lightly as a warning, before he kept going. That time he took Wonho into his mouth, but didn’t go all the way down. Wonho was starting to squirm and a small moan escaped him.

Hyungwon pulled away and sighed. He looked up and Wonho’s heart skipped a beat. His lips were red and wet, he was looking up at Wonho prettily through his lashes. But his gaze was that of slight disappointment.

“Hyung, if you can’t stay quiet we’ll have to stop...”

“No, no, don’t—You can’t stop now,” Wonho whispered urgently.

Hyungwon trailed kisses up Wonho’s thigh before looking up at him sharply. “Then shush.”

“Okay. Okay,” Wonho muttered to himself, taking deep breaths. He wasn’t sure he could do this.

Hyungwon took him into his mouth again, that time sinking all the way down and Wonho was gone. He tried to keep down any moans that were trying to come out, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Hyungwon had gotten quite good at this. He used to be very shy, his teasing didn’t even use to be intentional – he truly couldn’t take in Wonho’s entire length. He used to choke a lot too, but now his gag reflex was nearly gone. He worked his throat around Wonho, although didn’t keep it up for too long. Hyungwon could feel his thighs trembling, and he wasn’t _that_ merciless.

He instead kept up with the tiny suckling of the head, pressing his tongue against the slit and Wonho almost gave out. He didn’t know which was worse. He hissed, the most noise he allowed himself, tightening his grip on Hyungwon’s hair. Hyungwon kept at his antics, but soon Wonho snapped and pushed him down which did make him gag, no matter the experience.

He looked up a bit angrily, but kept deep-throating him since that’s what Wonho seemed to be in need of. Hyungwon didn’t mind. He started bobbing his head up and down, having decided to stop teasing and finally bring Wonho over the edge.

This made it much more difficult to stay quiet. Wonho was breathing quickly, deeply and heavily, eyes shut tightly and holding onto Hyungwon’s silver hair. Just a little longer, he had to hold on just a little longer...

He let out a sharp breath as he came, and a moan did escape him, but Hyungwon couldn’t complain that time – he was too busy swallowing as much cum as he could possibly manage.

Wonho took deep breaths in hopes of calming down his racing heart. He leaned his head back against the wall and let go of Hyungwon’s hair.

The younger pulled away and quickly wiped his chin before standing up on shaky legs. Wonho held him and Hyungwon let out a chuckle.

“You’ll have to fuck me later,” he whispered into Wonho’s ear.

“When we land,” the older promised.

Hyungwon smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Wonho’s lips. “Come out only when I’m gone,” he instructed and slipped out of the stall.


End file.
